


What's This?¿

by LovelyFinesse



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Multi, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyFinesse/pseuds/LovelyFinesse
Summary: A family friendly rendition of one of my favorite songs from The Nightmare Before Christmas....Honestly I hate that I disgraced Tim Burton with this...But I also love it





	What's This?¿

What's this? What's this? *tastes the white fluid* There's nut juice everywhere What's this? *reaches for the nut* There's white sperm in the air What's this? I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair What's this? What's this? What's this? There's something very long What's this? There are people wearing thongs What's this? The streets are lined with Little creatures laughing Everybody seems so happy Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? What is this? *looks into little Jimmy's window* *witnesses furious masturbation* There are children throwing cumshots Instead of throwing heads *watches the kids construct plastic erect phalluses* They're busy building toys And absolutely no one's dead *slurps the seed off the window pane* There's frost on every window Oh, I can't believe my eyes *tweaks his meat to all the skin* And in my bones I feel the warmth That's coming from inside *busts on palm* Oh, look What's this? They're hanging uncle Joe, they kiss Why that looks so unique, inspired They're gathering around to hear a story Roasting chestnuts on a fire (Cannibalism- actually roasting Chest's nuts) What's this? What's this? In here they've got a little tree, how queer *pelvic thrusts queer tree* And who would ever think And why? They're covering it with tiny dildo thi ngs *internally wants to bone tree now* *notices the electric anal beads* They've got electric lights on strings And there's a smile on everyone So, now, correct me if I'm wrong *is excited* This looks like fun This looks like fun Oh, could it be I got my wish? What's this? Oh my, what now? The children are asleep *pulls up little girls dress* But look, there's nothing underneath No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them *smiles warmly* Or ensnare them, only little cozy things Secure inside their dreamland What's this? The monsters are all missing And the nightmares can't be found And in their place there seems to be Good feeling all around Instead of screams, I swear *puts palm up to ear and proceeds to listen to naughty elves fapping* I can hear music in the air *sniffs Mrs.Clause panties* The smell of cakes and pies Are absolutely everywhere The sights, the sounds They're everywhere and all around I've never felt so good before *penetrated self with big fat snowman carrot* This empty place inside of me is filling up I simply cannot get enough I want it, oh, I want it Oh, I want it for my own I've got to know I've got to know What is this place that I have found? What is this? Christmas Town, hmm

Merry Christmas~~


End file.
